


Alex Loves Attention

by HomoNerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoNerd/pseuds/HomoNerd
Summary: Alex enjoys a night of bondage and group sex. Literally no plot just sex.
Relationships: Alex/Male Strangers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Alex Loves Attention

Alex could hear the hot breathing of other men in the room, so he knew he wasn’t alone. His vision was completely obscured by the blindfold and his movement restricted by ropes skillfully holding his arms above him and his legs apart. He had on compression shorts and a tight tank top, both of which left little to the imagination as they held tight to his skin. His feet were exposed and the ropes around his ankles were starting to be raised in to the air and back towards his head. Soft hands placed a ball gag tightly in his mouth. Alex bit down instinctively around the rubber to test its strength. No matter how hard he bit the gag would hold his mouth open and prevent him from speaking clearly. His legs were completely up in the air now and spread slightly apart from his sides. He was still covered by his underwear, but he felt completely exposed to the room of voyeurs. He could hear the snipping or scissors before he felt the dull end slide up his abdomen, delicately opening up the tank top from the front. With one last snip at the collar, the front popped open to expose his firm chest. The tank sleeves were kept uncut and made Alex feel even more restricted. He could hear men gasp and moan around him as they no doubt pleasured themselves to the sight. Another slice of the scissors made a whole in the fabric covering his rear, which was promptly ripped further by hand. Alex felt his hole be completely spread and exposed to the air, though his painfully hard cock was still being ignored and contained by the material. Moments later he heard a whisper close to his ear asking if he was ready. Alex whimpered and nodded his head enthusiastically. Noise cancelling headphones were placed around his head, and the darkness became all consuming. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move, but he could absolutely feel as oiled hands from all directions began to gently caress his body. His chest was slick and smooth. Alex didn’t take the time to shave his body hair ever, but there was naturally very little of it. Kind fingers swirled around his sensitive nipples, causing the man to groan happily around the gag in his mouth. Some hands were satisfied to just stroke his muscular abs for the time being, and he could feel some people move down towards his legs. The hands on his chest began to massage the muscle in between playful pinches of his nipples. Alex had no idea of how long this went on. His concept of time escaped him when he was deprived of his senses. His cock twitched eagerly with every sensual touch of his body. He could feel how wet he had become, likely leaking precum through the material. Without warning, a lubricated finger began to circle his entrance. Alex, unable to close his mouth, drooled helplessly. The contact from all over continued as a finger began to penetrate him. One finger became two and it moved in and out slowly. Alex was soaking wet all over from oil and sweat. His body radiated the heat of arousal and his mind was completely empty of all thoughts other than pleasure. The scissors returned to cut from the fabric up to his waistband, elastic snapping apart to reveal his twitching manhood, though no one moved to touch it just yet. The finger inside of him curved just deep enough to make contact with that wonderful spot and Alex let out a scream of shock and excitement. The fingers responded with rapid flexing and massages his prostate from inside, and in turn his cock responded with heavy beads of precum sliding from the tip of his shiny head all the way down to his pubes. The fingers were completely removed which left his hole flexing in unfulfilled desire. He was empty only a few moments longer, as the pressure returned with some sort of silicone toy probing his ass. After brief teasing, it was pushed to the hilt and Alex gasped in response. It was thicker than the two fingers inside of him earlier, but he was lubricated enough that there was no resistance or pain. The toy seemed to settle inside of him, resting right on his prostate. The buzzing began and spread through his entire body like electricity. His legs were shaking in the air and his hand gripped the restraints for support. Alex had no control over the noises he made around the gag, moaning and weeping helplessly lost on the insane pleasure. While all of this happened, the hands caressing the best of his body never let up intensity, adding to the building pressure in his groin. The vibrations of the toy were turned up to what must have been the max and Alex’s hips trust uncontrollably against the ropes holding him in place. The fingers on his nipples were replace by warm mouths and flicking tongues and it all became to much for Alex. His neglected cock shot thick streaks of cum up his chest, hitting his stomach and even some on his own face. His open mouth tasted his own salty cum as it dripped down around the gag. None of the hands or the toy inside of him stopped despite his orgasm leaving him writhing. A firm hand wrapped around his cock for the first time and stroked him gently through the aftershock of his orgasm. The hand spent time at the tip, rubbing a finger over his slit as the last beads of cum dibbled out. Alex knew what would come next. Now that he set the precedent, anyone was welcome to cum on him. The toy in his ass was removed and immediately replaced by someone’s cock thrusting wildly around. Loads of cum shot on his face and torso from every which direction and Alex would love to have heard all of their moans filling the room as they collectively climaxed. Some men filled his hole with their seed as they pounded him, never lasting long. As things began to slow down, a mouth wrapped itself around Alex’s member. He hummed as he swallowed the tip and flicked his tongue around aimlessly. It all became too much for Alex once again, and his voice cracked a high pitch curse as he came once again in the man’s throat. The mouth did not slow down as Alex shuddered violently though orgasm. His cock left the anonymous lips with a pop, and Alex was left to compose himself.


End file.
